Shadows and Light
by DarkFlower71
Summary: Deleth is traveling to Morrec's camp from a meet with his fellow elves, who had told him new information about the Shadow, and is captured by Kruce and Mag-Kiln. Now he has to find a way to escape and warn Morrec about what his queen saw in a vision. Oh, and leave a comment, I love those.


_A/N I hope you guys like this story, it's from a movie thats not very well known but I adore. Basically the main bad guy or "The Shadow" has taken over the world and has an army of legates (which are his priests, kind of) and orcs. One legate called a redeemer (who goes around killing any legate who turns against his master) whose name is Mag-kiln, was sent to a small town called Black Willow(or Wheel, I can never understand when they say it, so I'm going to call it Willow, sounds cooler) to find a missing legate named Tash-komar, who went missing 5 years ago) and complete the Shadow church there, with his side kick Kruce and Chuzara (a fellow legate). Now on the good side there is "The Hunter" known as Morrec, who leads a band of rebels with the help of the elves, the main people who help him are Deleth (the elf) who is on a secret mission for his people, Gaelen, who is the rightful king to the land the Shadow took over, but doesn't want it, Iana, the independent woman who can really handle herself, also Gaelen's girlfriend (side note, she is also the only reason Gaelen is fighting since he's a coward unless she's involved) and lastly there is Grimnor the wise old man who's twin brother tried to kill him and is also a powerful legate (the brother is not Grimnor)._

_This is going to be more AU but only enough to please my twisted mind. __Now that the movie plot is out of the way enjoy!_

_**Summary: Deleth is traveling to Morrec's camp from a meet with his fellow elves, who had told him new information about the Shadow, and is captured by Kruce and Mag-Kiln. Now he has to find a way to escape and warn Morrec about what his queen saw in a vision. **_

Start:

Making his way through the damp forest Deleth kept a watchful eye out for anything strange. He didn't feel comfortable out in the open like this without anyone he could trust near by. Morrec had tried to come with him but he was still injured from his last encounter with Mag Kiln. It would be awhile before Morrec would be able to move around properly, let alone fight, even with Deleth's healing magic.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Deleth out of his thoughts. Which he cursed himself for falling into after he was trying his best to stay alert!

The young elf grabbed out his throwing knife from his belt and kept still listening for any movement.

A great weight slammed into him from the back causing his knife to go flying. He was pushed to the ground and in a mess of flying limbs he managed to get on his back and land a few well placed punches on his attacker. The attacker grabbed his wrists and slammed them to either side of his head and laughed.

Now Deleth got a good look at the human who was sitting on him. He was in his thirties at least, with a mess of blonde hair with a beard and mustache, he was also grinning, the kind of grin only people who enjoy killing get.

"Well, well, looks like I caught my self an elf." he chuckled, "Hey, Mag!"

Deleth tried once more to get free of his attacker but was met with a headbutt, causing him to still, "Now stop wiggling around like that, I haven't had a good lay in awhile, you wouldn't want that to be you right?" his teeth now showing in what he must of thought was a smile.

"What is it, Kruce?" Mag-kiln asked walking through the trees, he was dressed all in black and red robes with black leather armer covering his torso and a bastard sword at his hip **(A/N for those of you who don't know, a bastard sword is a hand and half sword). **

"Look what I caught." Kruce said gleefully, "Want a go?" he looked over to his boss with a hopeful smile that made Deleth want to puke.

"An elf?" Mag-kiln asked moving to get a better look at him, "No. Bring him with us."

"Awww. But he's a pretty one. Even if he is an elf." Kruce stated moving Deleth's wrists to one hand.

"I said no, he may have information we need I don't want him damaged just yet." Mag-kiln ordered, "But if he doesn't cooperate you can have him." hoping to get Kruce to just do as he said. He really didn't care what happened to the elf after he got what he wanted.

"You heard the man, elf." Kruce said reaching behind his back and grabbing out rope from his belt.

"No!" Deleth screamed and bit Kruce's wrist causing the human to let him go, in his surpise Kruce was unable to keep Deleth under him and the elf wiggled his way away from the human.

His escape attempt was ended when Mag-kiln cast a blast of magic towards Deleth sending him flying into one of the trees knocking the wind out of him and had him dancing on the edge of consciousness.

"Stupid elf!" Kruce muttered stomping over to him and roughly pulling his arms behind his back.

"It was your own fault. For getting distracted." Mag-kiln criticized no matter how much he liked his servant, there was just somethings that annoyed him, such as Kruce's constant need for sex; trying to keep his mind on the job and his head out of the tavern was proving more and more difficult as time went on. "Tie his legs too, we don't want him running off."

"Right, right." Kruce said setting about to finish his task and tying the elf's legs together at his knees.

After that was done Kruce drug the semi-conscious elf back to his horse, which was on the road a quarter mile away, because Mag-kiln just had to run into the woods looking for a magic rock.

Much to Kruce's annoyance, Mag-kiln had already mounted his horse and was waiting for him.

Throwing the elf over his saddle and climbed on himself with grunt.

"Here put this over his head." Mag-kiln said tossing Kruce a black bag, "We don't want people starting, word might get back to the Hunter faster then I want."

Kruce didn't say anything as he tied the bag around the elf's head.

Once they were back at the church, and Mag-kiln scared all of the on lookers away, Kruce pulled Deleth off of his horse and throw him to two of the guards.

"Take him to my room." Mag-kiln ordered over his shoulder.

"Great now that thats done, I think I'll head back to the tavern." Kruce said half asking permission.

"Go ahead, but be keep your ears open for information on the Hunter and see if there are rumors about the elf." Mag-kiln ordered following after the guards.

Deleth didn't fight as he was drug through the stone building, there was no point in it. His hands and feet were numb and he was surrounded by legates. His only hope was if Morrec came to help, but that was slim. He was soon thrown to the stone floor, he gave a short scream of pain when he hit the floor with his shoulder as his popped out of joint. The heavy door slammed shut leaving his alone with Mag-kiln.

"I never thought it would be so easy to capture an elf." he said kneeling down and pulling the bag off of Deleth's head.

Glaring at the human towering over him, Deleth slowly sat up.

"You are quite pale." Mag-kiln stated running a finger down Deleth's face, who in turn, spit on the legate's face.

"You shouldn't anger the person who holds your life in their hands." Mag-kiln said in a deathly calm voice while whipping away the spit from his cheek. His face changed in an instant from his emotionless to murderess. He back handed Deleth across his cheek leaving a large bruise. The force made Deleth fall back to the ground on his injured shoulder making the elf groan in pain.

"Why don't you skip the part where you try to protect your 'friends' and tell me where they are and how many there are." Mag-kiln said while gripping Deleth's injured shoulder and forcing him up to his unsteady feet.

"Why would I tell a legate anything?" Deleth hissed out.

Mag-kiln sneered and pushed Deleth onto the stone wall and slammed his hand across Deleth's mouth. He pushed and pulled at Deleth's shoulder making the elf struggle under him. With a loud pop and snap Deleth screamed against the hand and tried to control his breathing.

"This legate has just fixed your shoulder." Mag-kiln whispered into Deleth's ear, "I think that earns me some information."

"Mag-kiln I need to speak with you." a woman's voice shot through the door.

"Next time then." Mag-kiln said and let Deleth slid down the wall to the floor. "I can cause you great pain, elf. You would do well to give me what I want." with that Deleth was left alone.


End file.
